Shakespeare in the Park
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: Steve just wants to find some quiet time and maybe even read a book. He finally found the time until some of the other Avengers come to find him. Now what happens when Thor is curious about what Captain is reading?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Avengers ( although I wish I owned Thor and Iron Man..) or William Shakespeare or any of his writings

* * *

Steve was walking on the sidewalk in a nearby park. It wasn't anything big but it was quiet and there was no one really around except for another couple walking their dog. He was enjoying the peace and quiet and decided to utilize it as his quiet reading time. He had found this very old leather-bound book awhile ago and really was hoping to read it. He opened it up to find that it was a collection of poems by William Shakespeare. He quite enjoyed reading the old time literature; it didn't make him feel like the oldest and most out-of-date thing around here. He found a wooden park bench under the shade of a tree and sat down. There was a slight breeze that caused the leaves to rustle quietly. The sun was shining and it was perfect reading weather.

"Hey Cap, how's it going?" Someone called out as they walked closer

Steve looked up to see Tony Stark and Thor walking towards him. He sighed, at least he enjoyed the quiet time while it lasted, because he probably wouldn't be able to get anymore.

"What is it Stark?"

"Stark and I have been trying to find you because we need to talk to you- What are you reading?" Thor questioned.

"A book," Steve replied flatly. He really didn't want to deal with these two right now, they were probably in the middle of an argument no doubt.

"Thank you captain obvious," Tony sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"I believe it is America Stark, not obvious," Thor answered, not catching the drift.

"I was being sarcas- you know what? Never mind." Tony said in an annoyed voice. He couldn't stand the fact that these two were so outdated and knew nothing.

"So what book is it?" Thor inquired. Before Steve could answer he grabbed the book and looked at the page, squinting his eyes to read the text.

"It's William Shakespeare," Steve said.

Thor studied a short poem on one of the pages and then read it aloud:

"'_Is it thy will, thy image should keep open_

_My heavy eyelids to the weary night?_

_Dost thou desire my slumbers should be broken,_

_While shadows like to thee do mock my sight?_

_Is it thy spirit that thou send'st from thee_

_So far from home into my deeds to pry,_

_To find out shames and idle hours in me,_

_The scope and tenor of thy jealousy?_

_O, no! thy love, though much, is not so great:_

_It is my love that keeps mine eye awake;_

_Mine own true love that doth my rest defeat,_

_To play the watchman ever for thy sake:_

_For thee watch I, whilst thou dost wake elsewhere._

_From me far off, with others all to near.'"_

Thor finished and both Steve and Tony looked at him. Steve looked on in awe as he realized how great Thor had recited the poem, making it sound beautiful. Tony on the other hand gave him a weird look and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Dude, I don't know what the hell you just said, but, it kinda sounded creepy. I think I'm just gonna go, I'll figure out the problem myself," Tony said as he turned to leave the park and head back to the tower.

Once he was quite a distance away, Thor smiled at Steve as he held up the book, "You know, I think I am quite fond of the poetry of this Shaking-spear guy."

* * *

**A/N:** Yayy! Demyx Time reference at the End! XD haha

Anywayyy, hope you enjoyed! My friend and I were in out Literature class when we had to write an essay about this poem. Well instead of being a good student, I wrote this instead! hah ... this is why I'm failing *facepalm*.. oh wellz XD So anyway, for some odd reason, My friend and I thought it would be funny if Thor read the poem and BOOM! This is what happens. Oh and if you have the time you should head over to my friend** tonitangible's **page and read her story **Protective Custody**! She's the one that helped me come up with this idea and she's a great writer! :D Thanks!


End file.
